I Love You More
by Yamanakakawaii
Summary: Ino terjebak dalam situasi yang tak masuk akal. Namun, ia menemukan kebahagiaannya. Walaupun ia tahu, harga yang harus dibayarnya sangat mahal. Ia tak peduli. Yang Ino tahu, ia siap untuk itu.
1. Satu

Chap 1

**Warning : Mature Content**

**Untuk yang masih di bawah umur atau kurang nyaman dengan content tsb, silahkan klik back.**

**xx**

Yamanaka Ino : 27 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun

Haruno Sakura : 27 tahun

**ooo**

(Untuk adegan 'panas' di chap ini milik SasuSaku guys. '-' Yang gak suka, boleh skip aja ya. InoSasunya chap depan ya btw, buat bocoran xD ekwk)

_Ino pov_

Namaku, Yamanaka Ino. Aku tinggal seorang diri di rumahku yang berada di pusat Kota Sapporo. Hal yang setiap hari kulakukan adalah mengurus cafe milikku yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahku. Bukan cafe yang besar. Hanya cafe minimalis, untuk mengisi kesibukanku. Ah! Aku pecinta kopi, itu menjadi salah satu alasanku mendirikan cafe ini. Sunshine Cafe. Aku menjalankan cafe ini bersama satu temanku. Haruno Sakura.

_Cringg... Cringg..._

Lonceng di atas pintu masuk cafe berdenting, menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Hari ini hujan sejak pagi, dan kami belum memiliki pelanggan. Aku segera berdiri memasang senyum untuk menyambut calon pelangganku.

"Selamat siang." sapaku dengan ramah sembari tersenyum. Seketika mataku terpaku pada sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut biru gelap yang basah karena air hujan. Tatapannya sangat tajam. Membuatku mematung sesaat. Kenapa aku seperti masih remaja? Yang terpesona dengan lawan jenis tampan, pada pandangan pertama. Tidak, tidak. Pria ini memiliki aura yang berbeda.

Aku tersadar telah memandanginya cukup lama, setelah pria ini berdiri tepat di depanku dengan jarak beberapa langkah. Pipiku panas. Menahan malu.

"Ah maaf. Silahkan duduk. Dan ini daftar menunya." ucapku seramah mungkin sambil menyodorkan daftar menu ke pria itu.

"Ah. Maaf nona. Apa ini benar Sunshine cafe?" pria itu tersenyum. atau mungkin hanya menyeringai. Entahlah.

"Iya, benar." aku menarik kembali tanganku. Pria ini sepertinya tidak ingin membeli sesuatu.

"Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku kemari, karena melihat iklan di sosial media, bahwa cafe ini memerlukan seorang barista." jelasnya.

"Ah. Jadi kau ingin mengambil pekerjaan itu? Mari silahkan duduk." ajakku. Sakura lalu menghampiri kami.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Cafe ini kecil. Jadi mungkin kau juga akan melakukan bersih-bersih disini. Sebelumnya, namaku Haruno Sakura, dan dia Yamanaka Ino pemilik cafe ini." ucap Sakura memberikan penjelasan.

"Tak apa. Seperti yang kau sebutkan diiklanmu, kau juga menawarkan makanan dan tempat tinggal. Aku cukup dengan itu." jawabnya santai.

"Apa aku bisa bekerja besok?" tanyanya kembali.

"Selama kau membawa berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan dan memenuhi kriteria. Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok." jawabku.

Pria itu menyerahkan map yang berisi data diri, keterangan pendidikan dan lainnya. Aku berpikir pria ini cukup kompeten dan dapat dipercaya.

"Baiklah. Sakura, antarkan tuan Uchiha ke kamarnya."

_Ino pov end._

"Baiklah. Sakura, antarkan tuan Uchiha ke kamarnya." Sakura melangkah diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Ini kamarmu, tuan Sasuke. Dan kuharap kau tak berbuat macam-macam." terang Sakura sinis.

_'Wanita ini...' _Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Memangnya aku seperti seorang pemuda yang akan berbuat macam-macam, eh? Nona Haruno." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Memojokkan tubuh wanita itu dan menguncinya dengan kedua lengan disamping tubuh mungil itu. Sakura menahan nafas, gugup. Bagaimana tidak, wajah tampan dengan seringai dingin yang mematikan itu tepat beberapa senti di depan wajahnya.

"Cih. Aku sekarang dapat menebak isi kepalamu, nona. Kau ingin aku menjilat setiap inchi tubuhmu, bukan?" Sakura kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Marah.

_Plakk.. _

"Jangan macam-macam, kau pegawai rendahan!" Setelah menampar Sasuke, Sakura bergegas pergi, dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Ino.

'_Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan pria itu, Ino. Dia pria yang aneh.' _Send

Ino membaca pesan dari Sakura. Aneh?

_'Aneh? Aneh bagaimana? Haruskah aku tidak memperkerjakannya?' _Send

Sakura ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke kembali ke kamar. Menghimpit tubuh wanita itu dan mengunci kedua lengannya di atas kepala.

"Jalang sepertimu merendahkanku? Apa kau pikir, dirimu lebih baik? Kau pun pegawai rendahan juga bukan di cafe milik temanmu?" bisik Sasuke rendah di telinga Sakura sembari meniupnya, memberikan sensasi aneh kepada wanita itu.

"J-jangan... m-acam-macam kau! Aku manager di cafe ini!" Sakura kepayahan dengan sensasi geli yang diberikan Sasuke di telinganya. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah titik sensitifnya.

"Oh ya? Kau yakin?" Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura mengingat perlakuan Ino selama ini. Ya, mereka bersahabat, namun Sakura selalu menjadi bawahan Ino. (_ya namanya kerja, dibayar. Ino pemilik cafe, ya emang harusnya gitu, ya gak sih? *ditampar nitijen*)_

"Kau memang seperti seorang budak, nona Haruno." Sasuke menggigit cuping telinga Sakura.

"Ngh" Sakura mengerang tertahan ketika Sasuke menempelkan tubuhnya kepada Sakura. Menempelkan ereksinya tepat di kewanitaan Sakura.

Bak terhipnotis, Sakura jatuh terduduk tepat di hadapan gundukan celana Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya lekat.

"Oh ayolah, apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke membuka ikat pinggang lalu celananya. Mengekspos kejantanannya yang besar sudah berdiri tegak. Sakura merona melihatnya, berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke mencengkram pipi Sakura, memaksa wanita itu menatap ereksinya.

"Kau tidak berminat melihatnya? Masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, mengobrak-abrik vaginamu, merasakan penisku yang besar dan keras?" Sasuke menyeringai tatkala melihat ekspresi Sakura telah berubah. Semacam... bergairah?"

Sasuke menunjuk mulutnya sambil menganga, memberikan isyarat agar Sakura membuka mulut. Bak terhipnotis, gadis itu menuruti perintah Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Wanita itu terbelalak. Namun sedetik kemudian, Sakura terbawa suasana dan mulai mengulum penis besar itu. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

oooo

**Guys, aku kembali. Dengan cerita baru. Maaf untuk Lavender, masih tertunda dan malah bikin fic baru.**

**Untuk yang gak asing sama jalan ceritanya, sedikit info, aku terinspirasi sama cerita manga R* C* yaa :" Kupikir asik gitu kalau bikin fanfic yang alurnya agak sama dengan manga itu. Tapi gak akan ku bikin persis banget kok, guys. Buat insipirasi doang. ekek**

**Disini, sifatnya Sasuke antagonist gt ya, tp masih main chara kok.**

**Btw, makasih buat yang udh dukung aku di Lavender ya. Kuusahakan Lavender akan lanjut chap baru.**

**Thank you~~ {}**


	2. Dua

Chap 2

**Warning : Mature Content**

**Untuk yang masih di bawah umur atau kurang nyaman dengan content tsb, silahkan klik back**.

Ino tiba di cafe miliknya. Wangi bunga semerbak sampai ke hidung bangirnya, tatkala melihat seorang pemuda tengah sibuk membersihkan lantai cafe dengan kain pel. Pemuda itu nampak membungkuk serius terlebih dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, dengan gagang kain pel yang pendek, membuatnya agak kesusahan.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kaca besar itu tampak menyelimuti sang pemuda. Helaian rambut gelapnya jatuh, membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan. Ino tersipu. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Membuyarkan semua keterkaguman yang sejak tadi ia batin.

"Selamat pagi, nona Yamanaka." sapa ramah pemuda itu.

"Ya, pagi." Ino dengan terburu melewati Sasuke.

Dahi Ino mengernyit heran. Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali Sakura pamit ke Tokyo. Urusan keluarga? Sejak kapan Sakura peduli dengan event-event keluarga? Aneh.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Sepertinya hari kau juga harus menghandle pekerjaan Sakura. Karna dia tidak bisa masuk hari ini." jelas Ino kepada Sasuke setelah pekerjaannya tadi selesai.

Dengan senyum, Sasuke tampak mengangguk. "Tak masalah, nona."

Hari ini cafe Ino cukup sibuk. Mereka memiliki banyak pelanggan. Terlebih hari ini sangat cerah.

Ino nampak mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya. Nampak senyum Ino mereka ketika satu, dua pelanggan mengajaknya berbicara.

_'Cantik.' _Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, sembari menyiapkan kopi-kopi pesanan pelanggan.

Namun tak disangka, setelah sinar matahari yang cukup terik, hujan pun turun. Ino baru teringat bahwa ia memiliki tanaman kaktus baru yang baru ia beli kemarin, dan tidak seharusnya terpapar air berlebihan. Ino hendak membuka pintu dan menerobos hujan, sadar akan tindakan gadis itu, Sasuke menahan tangan Ino.

"Kau akan sakit bila harus menerjang hujan." Ino berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi kaktusku..." Ino mencoba menjelaskan. Sasuke menepuk pundak Ino, dan berlari keluar menerobos hujan, menyelamatkan kaktus-kaktusnya.

Ino dibuat blushing, tatkala Sasuke kembali dengan kemeja putih yang basah kuyup menampilkan dada bidangnya yang atletis. Rambutnya yang basah mengalirkan butiran-butiran air hujan ke rahangnya yang tegas.

Sasuke tampak membuka kemejanya, agar tak membasahi lantai cafe. Dengan cepat, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya.

_'Gila.. Ini benar-benar gilaa.. Kenapa aku seperti ini... Sadarlah Ino!' _batinnya dalam hati. Ino merasa seakan telah tengah tenggelam dalam pesona Sasuke yang tak terbantahkan.

ooo

Ino suka menggambar. Di waktu senggangnya ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan kanvas dan kuasnya. Tangan indahnya nampak dengan santai mencorat-coret kanvas itu dengan berbagai warna.

Seketika gerakannya terhenti.

'_Apa yang aku pikirkan?'_

Ino menatap siluet seorang pria bertelanjang dada. Dia berpikir dirinya benar-benar tak waras. Namun tiba-tiba, bagian bawahnya terasa hangat. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah, menyentuh bagian pribadinya. Basah. Apa dia terangsang hanya dengan melihat lukisan pria itu? Tentu Ino sudah kehilangan kegadisannya di umurnya yang sekarang. Namun, tetap saja. Dia malu. Dia malu mengakui bahwa dia menginginkan Sasuke. Menginginkan pria itu memasukinya. Membuatnya terus berteriak nikmat.

"Ahh..." tangan Ino sibuk meraba dada dan bagian bawahnya yang sudah basah. Tiba-tiba... _Tok.. Tok.. Tok... _Gerakan Ino terhenti.

"Iya sebentar." Ino bergegas merapikan pakaiannya dan membuka pintu. Tampak Sasuke berdiri di sana.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu, Nona Yamanaka. Ku rasa aku harus mengatakan ini." ucap Sasuke serius.

"Silahkan, Sasuke-san. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sepertinya, aku ingin berhenti menjadi barista di cafe anda." Ino kaget mendengarnya.

"K-kenapa... Sasuke-san.. A-apa ada yang tidak berkenan? Kenapa kau tidak masuk dulu, untuk membicarakan ini?" Ino membuka pintunya mempersilakan Sasuke masuk. Selagi Sasuke duduk, Ino berniat membuatkan Sasuke secangkir teh. Sasuke nampak mengedarkan pandangannya. Nampak lukisan seorang pria bertelanjang dada yang sepertinya baru saja dilukis. Sasuke menghampiri benda yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

Ino yang hendak menyerahkan teh kepada Sasuke terbelalak ketika Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan lukisannya.

"Aa silakan tehnya, Sasuke-san." Ino tersenyum canggung sembari berusaha menyembunyikan lukisan itu di balik punggungnya yang kecil.

Sasuke menerima cangkir itu, dan meletakkannya di meja nakas, tanpa meminumnya. Ino nampak gugup.

"B-bagaimana.. kalau k-kita pindah saja ke sofa sebelah sana?" tawar Ino dengan canggung.

"Nona Yamanaka, aku tau satu, dua hal tentang lukisan. Apa kau..."

"Ah tunggu Sasuke-san. Aku hanya suka melukis hal-hal yang aku pikirkan. Jadi random saja, begitu. haha." Ino memotong perkataan Sasuke canggung.

Sasuke tampak ragu. "Begitu?" Lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Ino. Membuat Ino bersandar di lukisan tersebut. Wajah Ino memerah. Wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya. Malu.

"Kenapa menunduk? Bukannya yang asli ada depanmu, eh?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ino tetap tak mengangkat wajahnya.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi Ino, dan membawa dagu wanita itu untuk melihat ke atas. Mata mereka saling tatap. Ino merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan manik hitam legam itu seakan menelanjanginya. Benar-benar gelap.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wanita itu. Memagut bibir Ino dalam. Ino terbelalak kaget. Namun tak butuh waktu lama Ino terhanyut dalam ciuman panas itu. Lidah Sasuke dengan lihai menjelajahi rongga mulut Ino. Mengajak lidah Ino bergulat. Saliva mereka menetes di sela-sela mulut. Bukti betapa panas dan intensnya ciuman dua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

Ino merasakan kakinya lemas. Tak kuat menopang bobot tubuhnya. Dengan refleks Ino mencengkram lengan kekar Sasuke agar tidak jatuh. Seakan paham, Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan memeluk Ino erat, dengan bibir yang masih terpaut.

Ino mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah kehabisan napas. Sasuke melepaskannya. Mereka terengah-engah akibat kegiatan panas mereka yang baru saja berakhir. Wajah Ino merah padam. Bibirnya yang merah semakin memerah dan bengkak. Sungguh. Sasuke adalah _goodkisser_. Ia seperti mabuk dibuatnya.

Melihat mata Ino yang sayu, dengan wajah yang merona, ditambah bibir yang bengkak akibat perbuatannya membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Ino cepat dan membantingnya di atas ranjang queen size milik Ino. Dengan terburu Sasuke merangkak ke atas tubuh Ino yang seakan sudah pasrah akan diterkam harimau yang kelaparan. Harimau yang seksi tentunya.

Sasuke menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya yang berada di samping tubuh Ino, memperhatikan wajah cantik wanita yang saat ini tengah tergolek pasrah di bawah kungkungannya itu.

"S-sasuke-san. Kita harus berhenti." ucap Ino lirih. Sasuke menyeringai

"Oh ya? Berhenti katamu?" Tangan Sasuke turun meraba ke daerah intim Ino. Ino membungkam mulutnya, menahan desahannya yang hampir lolos.

"Sungguh? Sayang sekali ucapan dan tubuhmu sangat berbeda nona Yamanaka. Bagaimana bisa kau sebasah ini?" ucap Sasuke seraya memasukkan jarinya yang basah akibat cairan Ino ke mulutnya.

_Blush_. Wajah Ino tambah memerah akibat malu. Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya, mendekat ke arah Ino. Membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai, eh nona Yamanaka?" bisik Sasuke seduktif sembari menekan ereksinya yang tak dapat disembunyikan itu ke daerah intim Ino. Sontak Ino mendesah.

Ino tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Bagian bawah sana perlu di isi. Dia ingin pria yang menindih tubuhnya ini menghancurkan dirinya. Membuatnya terus merintih. Dia sungguh ingin.

Tanpa aba-aba, Ino meraih leher Sasuke dan mencium bibir pria itu. Ino tak peduli. Ia akan memberikan apa yang pria itu mau. Bak gayung bersambut, dengan sama panasnya Sasuke membalas ciuman dari sang wanita.

Tangan pria itu seakan gatal tanpa menyentuh apapun. Dengan kasar, dia meremas dada besar wanita itu. Sangat kenyal dan besar, sampai-sampai telapak tangannya tak cukup untuk menangkupnya.

Dengan tak sabaran, Sasuke merobek gaun tidur tipis Ino. Menampilkan 2 buah gundukan daging dengan pucuk berwarna pink di atasnya. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu _lagi, Sasuke mengulumnya bak seorang bayi yang sedang kelaparan. Satu tangannya bergerak kebawah mencari tempat dimana mereka akan bersatu.

Ino tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Merasakan rangsangan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan Sasuke. Ino merasakan celana dalamnya telah melorot. Ia sudah tak mengenakan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Sasuke terdiam memandangi Ino. Ino hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Malu.

Sasuke membuka lebar-lebar kedua paha Ino. Mengamati satu hidangan lezat di hadapannya. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, lidah handal Sasuke telah bersarang di kewanitaan Ino.

"Anghh... Sas.. uke. I-ini..." Ino tak sanggup berbicara lagi. Pria ini benar-benar tahu cara mengacak-acak tubuhnya.

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya. Membuka kaos santainya. Menampilkan dada bidang atletis dan otot perutnya sempurna. Mana ada wanita yang akan bisa menolak pesona pria seksi ini? Sungguh Ino berpikir tak kan ada.

Ino memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membuka kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ino tercengang melihat bagaimana kokoh dan kerasnya kejantanan Sasuke, sekaligus meringis bagaimana nasib organ intimnya setelah ini.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke memasuki Ino.

"Ahhh.. Aargh.." Ino merasakan kenikmatan sekaligus nyeri di bagian kewanitaannya.

"Ugh.." Sasuke mengerang. Merasakan bagaimana ketatnya liang wanita ini menjepitnya.

Bles... Semua kejantanannya masuk. Ino dan Sasuke nampak lega. Ino merasakan penis Sasuke benar-benar memenuhi dirinya. Sasuke tak bisa berdiam diri, klimaks tanpa melakukan apapun.

Dengan tempo yang dibilang cepat, Sasuke mengerakkan penisnya keluar-masuk tubuh Ino. Gesekan-gesekan alat kelamin mereka membuat kedua manusia itu kewalahan.

"Ugh... argh..." Sasuke tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya yang terus bergerak cepat menerobos kewanitaan Ino.

"Ahh.. Sasuke... Ahh...shhh..." desahan Ino menggema di ruangan dengan dominasi warna ungu itu.

"Kkeut..." Sasuke menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Ino. Ino pun tampak lega setelah ia klimaks.

Tak cukup sampai di situ. Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membalik posisi Ino menjadi tengkurap. Di angkatnya pinggul Ino menjadi posisi menungging. Ino nampak pasrah tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ino menyerahkan seluruh tubunya pada pria ini.

Sasuke memasukkan penisnya lagi. Memompa Ino dengan tempo cepat tanpa ampun.

"Ah.. ah... terus Sasuke... arghh. lebih dalam." Ino tak sanggup menahan kenikmatan ini. Sungguh sangat luar biasa.

"Argh..." Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar.

Ranjang Ino bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan dua manusia di atasnya. Peluh membasahi kedua tubuh telanjang yang sedang mencoba merengkuh apa yang saat ini mereka butuhkan. Suara khas dua kelamin yang bertubrukan kasar, diringi dengan desahan yang terus mengalun, menjadi musik pengiring kegiatan panas itu.

ooo

Hai minna-san. Makasih untuk yang sudah mampir membaca dan mereview. *hug*

Sebelumnya di chapter 1, sudah aku peringkatkan ya minna, bahwa ada adegan hot atau asem-asem antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Untuk selingan saja. Untuk selanjutnya, sosok Sakura akan aku enyahkan dari muka fanfic ini. huahahahha *digampar nitijen* x(

Yosh. Makasih sudah mampir kembali, minna. Sampai jumpa tahun depan. *lambai-lambai*

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan maksudnya. 


	3. Tiga

Chap 3

**Warning : Mature Content**

* * *

_Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk foto Ino yang diletakkannya di notenya. Menarik. Sepertinya wanita ini sudah mulai 'melirik'nya. Sungguh dia harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, karna telah menciptakan fisik yang dengan mudah membuat wanita bertekuk lutut. Well... tapi dia bukanlah manusia yang percaya dengan Tuhan._

_Ino Yamanaka. Memiliki satu kesalahan. Yaitu menjadi putri Inoichi Yamanaka, pemilik Yamanaka Corp yang sudah menghancurkan hidup ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha._

_Saat Inoichi Yamanaka bukanlah siapa-siapa, ayahnya dengan begitu murah hati membantunya merintis perusahaan hingga sampai seperti sekarang ini. Tapi bajingan itu tidak tahu terima kasih! Kebaikan ayahnya dibalas fitnahan keji! Membuat perusahan ayahnya bangkrut, membuat ayahnya jatuh sakit dan meninggal! Yamanaka sialan itu telah membunuh ayahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang dipunyai Sasuke remaja. Orang itu yang telah membuat hidupnya sengsara._

_Mata Sasuke memanas mengingat peristiwa itu. Bibirnya mengatup erat. Marah, sedih, dendam semua jadi satu. Apapun itu, saat ini dia telah melangkah menuju pembalasan atas luka yang didapatnya di masa lalu. _

_Ah ya, wanita berambut pink itu._ _Sahabat Ino. Sebenarnya wanita yang cukup menarik. Namun untungnya, saat ini Sasuke berhasil membuat hubungan Sakura dan Ino merenggang. Setidaknya, Sakura sudah menjauh dari kehidupan Ino dan tak kembali lagi. Ino juga harus merasakan betapa kesepiannya Sasuke dulu._

_Sasuke menutup notenya. Mengenang kejadian pahit itu membuat Sasuke merindukan ayahnya. Sasuke ingin berkunjung ke makam ayahnya. Ia harus membicarakan ini dengan Ino. Ah ya, bukan. Mungkin Sasuke harus mendramatisirnya. Sepertinya akan menarik._

ooooo

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Kasur sebelahnya dingin. Tandanya, Sasuke sudah bangun sejak tadi. Wajahnya merona. Gila. Bagaimana bisa tadi malam dia malah seperti perempuan binal dihadapan Sasuke. Ino menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana nantinya dia harus menghadapi Sasuke.

" Ach..." Ino meringis. Selangkangannya benar-benar tak nyaman akibat perbuatannya semalam. Lagi-lagi Ino mengingat kejadian panas itu. Dia benar-benar malu!

Dengan perlahan, Ino berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

ooooo

Sasuke duduk di meja kasir. Terlihat sudah ada beberapa pelanggan. Hari juga sedang hujan, tak buruk memesan secangkir kopi hangat sembari berteduh.

Ino mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh.

"Selamat pagi, nona Yamanaka." Sasuke tersenyum. Tampak tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam.

" Em ya, selamat pagi, Sasuke." Jawab Ino sambil menoleh Sasuke sekilas. Saat ini atmosfer di antara keduanya benar-benar canggung.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, suasana menjadi hening di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup lirih, pelanggan yang sedang mengobrol.

"Etto..." Ino mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, nona?"

"S-semalam... Kau berkata ingin keluar dari pekerjaanmu... Apa... Ada hal yang menganggu atau tidak nyaman.. S-sasuke-sann?"

" Ah itu? Aku sangat berterima kasih karna, nona Yamanaka sudah mau menerimaku bekerja di tempat ini. Namun, ada urusan lain yang mendadak. Jadi aku harus pergi."

"Em Seperti itu? Dipikir-pikir juga, pekerjaan ini juga tidak pantas melihat latar belakang pendidikanmu."

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu, nona. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan apapun jenis pekerjaannya." Sasuke menatap Ino lembut.

"Jikalau begitu, bisakah kau bertahan sedikit lebih lama? Kau tahu, Sakura tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini. Apabila kau pun pergi, aku akan sangat kerepotan. Setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk mencari pekerjs baru." Ino merasa tak rela Sasuke pergi. Padahal laki-laki ini belum lama bekerja padanya.

"Baiklah. Jika nona ingin seperti itu, dan..." Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah telinga Ino untuk berbisik. "... tadi malam, begitu menakjubkan." Sasuke menyeringai melihat Ino menunduk malu.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, membuat jantung Ino berdegup lebih kencang. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Apa dia menyukai Sasuke? Ino refleks mengeleng merespon pikirannya.

"Kenapa, nona? Kau mengingatnya? Apa saat ini kau ingin melakukannya lagi? Kudengar, suasana hujan seperti ini adalah saat yang tepat, untuk..." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun saat ini, tangannya telah berada di paha Ino. Mengelusnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

Ino membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Namun, mulutnya tak bisa berkata tidak atau tangannya sekedar menampar Sasuke. Tubuh Ino menginginkan Sasuke, dan mulutnya begitu sinkron menuruti apa kemauan tubuhnya.

Merasa dipersilakan, tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rok ketat selutut Ino. Napas Ino tercekat. Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada meja kasir, dan tangan kanannya sibuk membekap mulutnya, mengantisipasi desahan lolos. Ino akui, paha dalamnya adalah bagian sensitif. Dan saat ini, tangan Sasuke tengah berada disana. Geli. Perut bagian bawahnya seperti sedang digelitiki.

Gawat. Jika terus seperti ini, celana dalamnya benar-benar akan basah. Bagian kewanitaannya begitu gatal. Sasuke menyeringai melihat gelagat Ino. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, melihat dan menyentuh tubuh seksi wanita di sampingnya ini, membuat tubuh bagian bawahya keras.

_"Sial! Kenapa tubuh wanita ini seolah terus mengundangku?" _batin Sasuke mendecih.

Saat tangan Sasuke hendak menuju selangkangan Ino, si wanita berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menyapa pengunjung terakhir mereka yang hendak pergi dari cafe karna hujan sudah sedikit mereda.

"Terima kasih banyak, atas kunjungannya." Ino tersenyum sembari berojigi.

Setelah melihat pelanggan tersebut pergi, Sasuke berdiri di belakang Ino. Menempelkan ereksinya di belahan bokong Ino. Wanita itu terkesiap akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Ino merasakan sesuatu yang keras tengah menempel di belahan pantatnya.

"S-sasuke... Ap-apa yang kamu..." belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke menekan punggung Ino agar membungkuk di meja. Disingkapnya rok selutut Ino sampai ke pinggang wanita itu. Tangan Sasuke dengan mudahnya menurunkan celana dalam Ino yang sudah sedikit basah.

"Sudah basah, eh nona?" Sasuke menyeringai. Ino hanya terdiam. Wajahnya merah padam.

Sasuke memasukkan dua jari panjangnya ke Vagina Ino. Menusuk-nusuk dalam.

"Ahhh..." desahan Ino lolos. Vaginanya benar-benar gatal sekarang. Kaki Ino menjepit tangan Sasuke. Tak tahan akan sensasi itu.

Sasuke menarik tangannya. Dengan tak sabaran, menbuka ikat pinggang dan resleting celananya. Diarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak itu, memasuki vagina Ino. Dibuka lebar-lebar kaki Ino, agar sedikit mempermudah penetrasinya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam kewanitaan Ino.

"Ah.. ah... ah... sshhh." Ino tak hentinya meracau.

Sasuke terus mendorong penisnya dengan kasar seakan-akan penisnya akan meledak jika tidak terus digesekkan dengan dinding vagina Ino. Pantat Ino yang bulat bergerak beriringan dengan kedua tubuh yang sedang menyatu itu. Sasuke tak tahan untuk tak menampar bongkahan pantat seksi itu.

Plakk... Seketika pantat Ino memerah. Ino meringis. Tamparan Sasuke di pantatnya terasa sakit namun juga nikmat secara bersamaan.

Sasuke menjambah rambut Ino. Membuat wajah Ino menatapnya. Sasuke memagut bibir merah yang terus mendesah itu. Memasukkan lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi Ino. Gerakan Sasuke melambat, mendorong penisnya lebih dalam. Menekan penisnya dengan keras ke dalam vagina Ino. Sungguh ini sensasi yang sangat disukainya. Rasanya sangat nikmat, panas, dan ketat. Dinding vagina Ino mengetat, seakan memeras kejantanannya lebih keras.

"Ughh.. " Sasuke menahan desahannya.

"hhhh... Ahhh..." Ino mendesah merasakan cairan hangat Sasuke memasuki rahimnya. Untung saja saat ini, ia tidak dalam masa subur.

Sasuke mencabut penisnya. Cairan putih kental meluber keluar dari vagina Ino.

Wanita itu lemas, dengan posisi yang masih tetap sama seperti saat Sasuke menyerangnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Ino. Mendudukkannya di meja. Tatapan mereka beradu. Wajah Ino merah, bibirnya bengkak, napasnya terengah-engah. Mata sebiru lautan itu menatapnya sayu. Sasuke tak tahan untuk tak memagut bibir bengkak yang setengah terbuka itu. Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Ino berkali-kali. Wanita itu hanya memejamkan mata merespon tindakan Sasuke. Dengan gerakan seirama mereka memiringkan kepala menyamankan pertemuan bibir mereka.

Sasuke menarik kepalanya. Ino perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Kondisi Ino saat ini sangar berantakan. Tubuhnga basah oleh keringat, rambutnya pun berantakan dan pakaian yang compang-camping dengan rok tersingkap di pinggang.

Sasuke dengan muka yang datar, merapihkan rambut Ino. Sasuke mengambil beberapa helai tissu yang ada di meja dan mencoba membersihkan spermanya yang meleber keluar vagina Ino.

"ehmmm..." tentu saja gerakan Sasuke mengusap vaginanya itu sangat geli.

"Berhenti mendesah nona, atau aku akan memperkosamu sampai pingsan." Sasuke masih terus membersihkan vagina Ino.

Ino mendecih dalam hati. Pandangan Ino tertuju pada penis Sasuke yang saat ini masih ereksi.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasuke menatap Ino dalam diam.

"M-maksudku apa itu tidak sakit?"

"Lantas, apa yang akan kau perbuat, nona? Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengungkung tubuh Ino. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ti-tidak ada" Pipi ino memerah. Sasuke tersenyum melihat respon Ino.

Sasuke menurunkan Ino dari meja. Memasangkan kembali celana dalamnya, dan membenarkan rok Ino. Sasuke menepuk kepala Ino pelan.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, dan mandilah nona. Aku akan membersihkan semuanya."

"B-baiklah." Ino mengangguk. Dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

Sasuke memakai kembali celananya. Yah, walaupun terasa sesak, namun akan diselesaikan nanti setelah ia membersihkan cairan-cairan tubuh yang tercecer setelah kegiatan tadi.

ooooo

Sasuke menyandarkan sikunya di pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya. Jarinya tengah mengapit sebatang rokok, kemudian menyesapnya. Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perlakuannya terhadap Ino setelah seks tadi. Ayolah, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Ino adalah mangsa, dan Sasuke predatornya. Kenapa hatinya menghangat melihat wajah Ino. Kenapa tubuh wanita itu, seperti magnet baginya. Ino bukanlah yang pertama yang menjajal penisnya. Wanita-wanita bertubuh seksi yang sebelumnya tidur dengannya tak demikian. Ino seperti candu. Semuanya dari wanita itu.

_'Ck. Sial!' _Sasuke melihat benjolan di celananya yang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Ada apa dengan wanita itu? Ah, bukan. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

oooo

* * *

Annyeong... Konbanwa minna ! Maaf yaa. Aku baru balik membersihkan debu-debu di ff ini huhu T.T

Jadi beberapa bulan ini aku sibuk banget (biasa semester tua :") )

Maaf minna, gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu. Tapi... tapi semua kubaca kok. o/o Makasih ya semuanyaaa.

Oh ya, buat yang nanya apa judul manga yang menjadi fondasi cerita ini, Judulnya Rain Curtain yaaah. Itu manga Korea sih. Ingat!! Yang dibawah umur gak boleh banget baca! Ffku aja gak boleh, apa lagi ini yang bergambar :v

Maaf (minta maaf mulu dah perasaan :"D) juga pren, kualitasku dalam menulis ff juga belom meningkat.

Dah lah gitu aja. Semoga aja lavender yang apdet setelah ini yuaaa...

muaah muaah...

Oh ya minna, satu lagi yang kutekankan. yamanakakawaii author ff **rated M** ya! Dan selamanya akan begitu huahahahah


End file.
